The Return
by YinYangWriter
Summary: The title says it all.  Someone is returning, but who is it? An enemy? A friend? Both?  Written to be an episode. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**This fan fiction has been rattling around in my brain since the end of Season 3. I am trying my hardest to make this story as close to an actual episode as possible. It has nothing to do with my Happy Father's Day piece. Please, tell me what you think about this. Thank you. I do not own **_**Chaotic**_**.**

**Previously on **_**Chaotic**_** . . . **

**Tom visits Ancient Perim and tells Young Najarin about Dranakis Threshold. Afjak, Najarin's apprentice, overhears and, to show his master that he is a capable muge, goes there. Najarin follows Afjak to stop him, but is too late to stop the time portal from opening and watches Afjak disappear.**

**Meanwhile other Chaotic players learn about the Threshold's secret and begin going to Ancient Perim. Among those who learn the secret are Klay and Krystella. They find Von Bloot and plot a way to go back in time so Von Bloot can take over Perim.**

**Tom finds out and tells Najarin. They manage to stop Von Bloot, but Najarin is forced to destroy Dranakis Threshold in order to do it.**

**Back at Lake Ken-i-po, Najarin reads an old letter. The last line reads, "Your loving son, Afjak."**

Gothos Tower

The UnderWorld renegades gathered at Gothos Tower. Now that Von Bloot was gone, Chaor was going to take his territory. The renegades were there to get whatever they could find and run away.

"And just what do you think you are doing?"

They turned. Von Bloot emerged from the shadows. He was covered in scratches and missing a few feathers, but he was alive.

"Do you think you are going to desert me? Me? The one who gave you refuge when Chaor declared you traitors?" There was a crazed look in Von Bloot's eyes. "No."

"Lord Von Bloot, we are glad to see that you are alive."

"Silence!" Von Bloot shouted. "You left me to die! You ran like cowards!"

A shudder of fear was felt through the group of renegades.

Von Bloot smirked. "Don't worry," he said. "I am giving you a chance to redeem yourselves."

Von Bloot began to pace. "They think they have me beaten. They think that I am dead. Ha-ha, oh, what a surprise it will be when I show up on his doorstep. He'll wish that he never destroyed Dranakis Threshold."

"Who?"

"That fool! Najarin!" roared Von Bloot.

Von Bloot was mad if he thought he could defeat Najarin. It could be argued that Najarin was the most powerful Creature in the OverWorld, possibly all of Perim.

"But, to attack Najarin," a soldier spoke up. "That's suicide!"

"We just need the right bait," said Von Bloot. "The human boy who's always around Chaor, his friend is in league with Najarin. Najarin favors him. He's the perfect bait." Von Bloot laughed maniacally, his laughter echoing throughout his territory.

Kaz and Tom walked through Pouril Forest. Kaz searched each tree they passed for something.

"Ugh. Kaz, remind me again why I'm here," Tom groaned.

"Because I want that scan," Kaz snapped. He reached into a tree and grabbed a fistful of nasty smelling slime. He put it into a plastic zippy bag. "And the only way I'm going to get it is if H'earing tells me where it is."

"And the only way to get H'earing to tell you is if we bring him this," Tom finished.

"Precisely," said Kaz, shaking his hand free of slime. "I think that should be enough to hold H'earing over. Let's go. I want to get that scan and get this stuff off my hand."

There was a bright light, like lightning when it flashes across the sky. It was a clear day without a cloud in the sky. Kaz and Tom looked at each other and started running in the direction of the light.

"What do you think it was?" Tom asked.

"I don't know," replied Kaz. "But I hope it's good."

They didn't have to go far before they came across a Creature laying face down in the dirt. Tom and Kaz ran over to the Creature.

"Are you okay?" Tom asked.

The Creature groaned and rolled over. Tom jumped back.

"Tom, what is it?" asked Kaz.

The Creature was male, humanoid, tall with blue skin and long dark hair. His clothes were coarse and covered with dust. He was young, about their age, maybe a little older.

Tom stared at the Creature.

"Tom?"

"Kaz," Tom said with a slightly quivering voice, "it's Afjak."

* * *

**Weren't expecting that, were you? Like I said, this one's been rattling my brain for sometime now. They really should have made an episode like this.**


	2. Chapter 2

"We got to tell Najarin," Tom said quickly. "You go to Lake Ken-i-po. I'll stay here with Afjak."

"Why me?" asked Kaz. "Why can't I stay here and you go to Lake Ken-i-po? Najarin likes you more anyway."

"Afjak knows me," said Tom. "He's going to be scared when he wakes up. If he sees you, he may hurt you."

"Yeah, but — "

"Kaz, go!"

"Okay, I'm going! I'm going!" Kaz took out his scanner and 'ported to Lake Ken-i-po.

Kaz hated going to Lake Ken-i-po. Najarin's castle was a creepy place, even in the middle of the day. There were more traps in that place than Gigantemtopolis to keep out any Chaotic player who tried to sneak in for scans. On top of that, Kaz always feared the old muge, though Najarin had saved his life before.

Kaz walked up to the front door. He stood in front of the large doors for a long moment before knocking. It was a light tap at first and Kaz's hand recoiled at the sound.

"Keep it together, Kaz," he told himself.

He knocked again, this time harder.

"Najarin? Are you here?" Kaz called.

There was no answer.

Kaz breathed a sigh of relief and pulled out his scanner to call Tom. Before Kaz could press a button, a blue mist surrounded him and lifted him into the air. Kaz was lifted to the large windows at the top of one tower. The window was open and he was pulled inside, landing lightly on the polished stone floor.

"You need something, Kaz?" Najarin asked.

Kaz couldn't get a complete sentence formed and out of his mouth. He was stammering so badly that Najarin raised his hand to silence him.

"Kaz, whatever you are trying to say, say it," said Najarin.

"Afjak's alive!" blurted Kaz.

Tom kneeled over Afjak. He remembered his first trip through Dranakis Threshold and how he had landed flat on his face, completely stunned. Afjak must have hit the ground a lot harder than he and his friends had.

Several questions formed in Tom's mind. Did Kaz make it to Lake Ken-i-po? What would Najarin say? But most importantly, would Afjak be able to live here, in this time period?

Tom was dreading Afjak waking up. He wasn't sure how he was going to be able to tell him that Dranakis Threshold had been destroyed.

Afjak groaned and opened his eyes. "Tom? Is that you?" He sat up and stared at Tom for a second. A smile flashed across his face. "I did it!" he cried, throwing his arms around Tom. "I made it to your time!"

"Afjak, ease up," croaked Tom.

Afjak quickly let go. "My apologies, Tom," he said.

"It's good to see you, too," said Tom, getting his breath back. "We've missed you."

Afjak stared at Tom, confused.

"Missed? That doesn't make any sense," Afjak said. "If I have thought this out correctly, I would not be gone long from my time."

Tom pressed his lips tightly together. He had to tell him, no matter how much it hurt, he had to tell Afjak the truth.

"Afjak, it's gone," said Tom. "Dranakis Threshold is gone. You can't return to your own time."

The look on Afjak's face. Tom could only compare it to someone who just told a little kid that Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny weren't real. No, worse than that, like a patient being told by their doctor they only had six months or less to live. All the optimism, all the happiness, drained from Afjak's face.

"What?" he asked.

"Dranakis Threshold has been destroyed," said Tom. Repeating it wasn't making things any easier.

Afjak shook his head. "You lie!"

Afjak tackled Tom and pinned him to the ground. Tom braced himself for a beating, glad that he had stayed and not Kaz. No pain came, but something hot stung his cheeks.

"It cannot be true!" Afjak said, tears running down his blue cheeks and dripping onto Tom's peach face. "It cannot be."

"I'm sorry, Afjak," said Tom.

Afjak got off Tom and helped him sit up. He took a moment to regain his composure, but it was doing little good. Finally Afjak wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"How long?" Afjak asked. "How long has it been?"

"A very long time," Tom replied. "I don't know exactly how long."

"Is it safe to say that everyone I know and love is dead?" asked Afjak.

"No," Tom said with a shake of his head. "Najarin is still alive."

Afjak looked at Tom and for the first time Tom could see a glimmer of hope in his eyes. But just as quickly as it came, it faded away.

"He must be so angry with me," said Afjak, hanging his head.

"If anything, Najarin was mad at me," said Tom. "I was the one who told you. He blamed me for your disappearance."

"I'm sorry, Tom," said Afjak. "I just wanted to show him that I could do things by myself."

"It's okay," said Tom, putting a hand on Afjak's shoulder. "We all make mistakes."

Afjak smiled faintly.

"I wonder what's taking Kaz so long," Tom said.

"Kaz?"

"He went to get Najarin at Lake Ken-i-po," said Tom, taking out his scanner.

"Lake Ken-i-po? What happened to Kiru City?" Afjak was in a bit of a panic.

"Calm down," said Tom. "I'm sure Najarin had his reasons for moving away. He probably moved there because it was quiet. Hang on, I gotta call Kaz."

"WHAT?" Najarin roared.

Kaz shrank back, making himself a small of a target as possible.

"This better not be one of your jokes," warned Najarin.

"You think I would pull a stunt like this on you?" squeaked Kaz. "My sanity may be called into question some days, but I am not crazy enough to make up something like this. And this is why I told Tom that he should be here and not me!"

"And where is Tom Majors?" Najarin asked.

Kaz gulped. "With Afjak."

Kaz's scanner beeped and he quickly reached for it. "Tom, thank goodness you called."

"What is taking so long, Kaz?" asked Tom.

Najarin grabbed Kaz's wrist and twisted it to point the scanner's camera at himself. Before he could say anything, he saw Afjak looking over Tom's shoulder. Whatever Najarin was about to say to Tom was forgotten.

"Uh, Najarin?" Kaz said. Najarin turned to Kaz. "You're hurting me."

"Sorry," said Najarin, releasing Kaz's wrist.

Kaz turned his scanner back to himself. "Where are you right now?"

"The same place you left us," Tom replied. Tom was about to say something else when there was an explosion behind them.

"Tom, what's happening?" Kaz asked frantically. Tom's scanner fell out of his hand and tumbled to the ground. "Tom? Tom!"

* * *

**So what do you think is going on? Keep reading to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, boy," Krekk hissed into Tom's ear, tugging so hard on his arm that Tom cried out in pain. "I remember you. You helped Raznus get to Kiru City." Krekk gave Tom's arm another twist.

"Release him!" Afjak shouted. Two UnderWorlders had him pinned on the ground.

"Be gentle with our guests," came a chuckle.

Tom's eyes widened. Von Bloot walked over to the human, an evil grin on his face. He turned and picked up Tom's scanner, Kaz still yelling at Tom to answer him. Kaz paled and went silent when he saw Von Bloot.

"I'm sorry," Von Bloot mockingly said. "Did I interrupt something? Let's get to the point, shall we? Tell Najarin I'm taking his little human friend and the OverWorlder back to Gothos Tower with me. If he wants them, he can come get them himself. Otherwise . . . "

Von Bloot glanced at Krekk and gave a slight nod. Tom cried out in pain, his arm feeling like it was going to break as Krekk gave it another twist.

"You get the idea," Von Bloot said, taking pleasure in Tom's pain.

The scanner screen went black. Kaz couldn't believe what he was seeing. How in the name of Chaotic and Perim did Von Bloot survive that attack by Najarin? This was beyond bad. This was a disaster.

"Come with me," Najarin said to Kaz.

Kaz followed Najarin out of the room, staying out of arm's reach of him. Najarin was beyond upset. He was absolutely furious. Kaz had never, ever seen Najarin this angry, not even when all the Chaotic players went to Ancient Perim and Najarin had told them to leave and never come back.

Najarin entered a room with mugics suspended in midair. He pointed at three of them and they floated down to him. Najarin then turned to Kaz.

"I want you to go to Kiru City and tell Maxxor what has happened. Tell him to meet me at the entrance to the UnderWorld," Najarin instructed. "Then get your friends and follow Von Bloot. We need as much information as we can get."

Kaz stammered something that could not be understood. Najarin looked at Kaz, putting his hands on his shoulders.

"You need to do this, Kaz," said Najarin. "You are Tom's best friend, correct?"

Kaz nodded. "He's always been there for me."

"Now you need to be there for him," Najarin said. "Go."

Kaz got his courage together and 'ported to Kiru City.

* * *

Tom and Afjak were being marched to the entrance to the UnderWorld. Afjak was chained so he could not use his hands, but Tom was not. Chaining a human was a waste of time. The chains were heavy and usually humans were too weak to walk a few miles with them. Also, humans were powerless without their scanners. As long as Von Bloot had Tom's scanner, Tom wasn't going far.

_I can't run. I won't leave Afjak here with these guys,_ Tom thought. _I doubt I would get very far, anyway. Without my scanner, I can't get help._

Tom glared at Von Bloot, who was leisurely gliding in front of them. Tucked in Von Bloot's belt was Tom's scanner. _And he knows it._

"Are you hurt?" Afjak whispered to Tom.

"No," answered Tom. "What about you?"

"I'm fine," Afjak said.

"Good." Tom glanced around to see if Von Bloot's soldiers were listening. They weren't, probably because they too busy with the likelihood of Najarin coming after them. "Von Bloot must be crazier than I thought. He's smart, but he's way too egotistical to pull off something like this off."

"I do not understand," Afjak said.

"He doesn't think ahead," Tom told him. "He thinks of a plan to get what he wants, carries it out, but he never thinks about what comes after. It's what lost him UnderWorld City in the war against the M'arrillians. That, and Chaor was one angry UnderWorlder when he returned from exile."

"So what happened?" asked Afjak.

"Von Bloot ran to the M'arrillians for help, but they turned him into a slave," Tom said. "It was a couple of humans who got him out and told him about Dranacis Threshold." Tom turned away from Afjak. "It's why Najarin was forced to destroy it. If Von Bloot managed to get to Ancient Perim, your village would have been leveled."

"For the greater good, my master had to destroy it," Afjak said with an understanding nod.

Tom made sure that no one was listening. "We have to get out of here. If I can get my scanner, I can call for help."

"You can escape," hissed Afjak. "Don't worry about me. Get yourself to safety."

"Are you kidding?" Tom hissed back. "If I did that, Najarin would kill me for sure. No, I'm not leaving you."

Afjak looked up at Von Bloot. "I may be able to shoot him down. I cannot do much with my hands behind my back."

"I think I have a way to get around that," said Tom. There was a gleam in his eyes that said he had a plan. "Can you fake a stomach ache?"

* * *

Kaz frantically explained to Maxxor what had happened. He barely had the words, "Von Bloot's kidnapped Tom," out of his mouth when Maxxor began ordering people around.

"Najarin said to meet him at the entrance to the UnderWorld," Kaz told him.

"We'll meet you there," Maxxor said.

Kaz took out his scanner and called Sarah as he walked out of Maxxor's Castle. "Sarah, Tom's got himself into trouble."

"What'd he do this time, Kaz?" Sarah asked.

"Von Bloot kidnapped him, along with Afjak," Kaz said.

"What?" Not only did Sarah shout, but Peyton, who must have been sitting next to her.

"Where are they?"

"Are they okay?"

"I don't know," Kaz answered. "Najarin needs our help. We need to follow Von Bloot and give Najarin as much information as we can. Meet me in Pouril Forest. I'll fill you in there."


	4. Chapter 4

Tom needed time before the plan went into action. Too soon and it would be obvious that they were trying to escape.

"Hey, Von Bloot!" Tom called. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

Von Bloot fell back to where Tom and Afjak were and walked beside them. "And what is that?"

"How did you survive?" Tom asked.

Von Bloot smirked. "Strangest thing, actually," he said. "I don't know how for certain, but it was luck to say the least. When Najarin attacked the Threshold, I thought I could make it through in time. Sad to say I didn't. Between Najarin's attack and the energy the Threshold was giving off, I was sure that I was history." He laughed at the pun. Tom smirked just to amuse him. "The shockwave that was created knocked me into the air and I landed on a nearby cliff. I didn't get away unscathed." He glanced at the gaps in his wings where feathers should have been. "But I survived."

Tom nodded. "You were very lucky," he said. He almost gagged on the words.

"Yes, I was," Von Bloot agreed. He grabbed Tom by the hair and pulled his head back. "Unlike you, and your friends." Von Bloot ran a sharp fingernail along Tom's neck. It did not hurt him, but Tom was unnerved.

Von Bloot took to the air again. "Let's move! I want to be at Gothos Tower before dark."

Afjak gave Tom a concerned look. Tom was rubbing his throat and keeping his eyes to the ground. Tom turned to Afjak and smiled. He nodded in Von Bloot's direction. Afjak looked at Von Bloot and then back at Tom, confused.

"Remember what I said about not planning about what comes after?" Tom whispered.

"Yes," replied Afjak.

Tom's smile broadened.

It took a few seconds before Afjak realized what he was trying to tell him. When he did, Afjak dropped his head to hide his smile. Asking Von Bloot what had happened, getting him to walk beside Tom, even Von Bloot threatening Tom's life right there, it was all part of Tom's plan. He needed to get close to Von Bloot. The first part was carried out now.

Tom had his scanner back.

* * *

Kaz caught up with Von Bloot and his renegades and did a quick headcount. There weren't many, but he doubted that Maxxor and Najarin could do it alone.

Kaz's scanner beeped, causing him to jump. He answered it.

"Anything?" asked Sarah.

"I count thirty, including Von Bloot," Kaz said. "They're not fooling around. Tom almost has to run to keep up with them."

"Are they okay?" asked Sarah.

"Tom's fine from what I can tell," Kaz replied. "Afjak . . . I can't tell. He doesn't look like he's hurt, but he doesn't look okay, either."

"Keep me posted," said Sarah.

Five seconds after Sarah hung up, Peyton called.

"Dude, do you think Major T has a plan?" he asked.

"Why would he?" asked Kaz.

"It's Tom," Peyton said. "I mean, he always has some sort of plan. Remember when you and Tom rescued Reggie? It was Tom who thought to use mugic on Dractyl to get us all out of there."

"Tom's smart, but I don't see how he's going to get himself out of this one," Kaz said with a slight whimper.

"Keep it together, Kazzie," Peyton told him.

"I am," Kaz said. He took a cleansing breath to calm himself. "I'm cool."

"Good," Peyton said. "We need to be ready for anything."

* * *

Tom looked at Afjak. Sweat had broken out on his brow about a quarter of a mile back. He was breathing heavy and his pale blue skin looked even paler. He was dragging his feet, too. This was good. But would it work?

Afjak moaned.

"Are you okay?" Tom asked.

"What's wrong with him?" snapped a soldier.

"My stomach," Afjak pitifully moaned.

"Oh, no," Tom said. "I gave him some human food earlier. He was hungry, so I thought a little wouldn't hurt."

"Fool," muttered the soldier.

"Can you take the chains off?" Tom asked. "It's taking everything he has to stay on his feet. The chains are only making things go slower."

The soldier mumbled something that sounded like "OverWorld weaklings" and removed Afjak's shackles.

Afjak put one hand to his stomach and the other to his mouth and made a beeline for the nearest bush. He dropped to his hands and knees. Tom walked over to him, making sure that the soldiers could see him.

"What's the hold up?" grumbled Von Bloot.

"The OverWorlder got sick," replied the soldier who had freed Afjak.

Tom kneeled beside Afjak, who was coughing violently. Afjak turned to Tom and winked. Tom flashed a smile. It was time.

* * *

Peyton saw trouble coming his way and called Sarah. Sarah was with Maxxor and Najarin near the entrance to the UnderWorld.

"What's up, Peyton?" she asked.

"Something's wrong," Peyton said. "They stopped."

"Can you see?" asked Sarah.

Peyton zoomed in using his scanner. He saw Afjak on his hands and knees and Tom kneeling beside him.

"Looks like Afjak is seriously sick," Peyton said. "Whoa!"

"Peyton, what's going on?" Sarah asked. Peyton had a look of disbelief on his face. "Peyton!"

"They just took off!" Peyton cried. "Tom and Afjak, they got away!"

* * *

Tom and Afjak pounded the earth beneath their feet as they ran through the trees. The UnderWorlders were shouting and firing at them. Afjak turned around and fired back.

"Keep running," Tom said.

Somehow, Tom and Afjak managed to put some distance between the UnderWorlders. They split up, doubled back, and crossed through a stream to make sure they weren't being followed.

"Okay," Tom panted. "I think we can rest for a minute."

Tom pulled out his scanner and called Kaz.

"Tom, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," said Tom. "We're both fine."

"Peyton said something about Afjak being sick," Kaz said.

Tom shook his head. "He's fine. He faked it so he could get the shackles off. Stupid UnderWorlder."

"Where are you?" Kaz asked.

"I don't know," replied Tom. "We just ran for it. We're going to keep moving. I don't know where Von Bloot is, but we can't stay here."

"Maxxor and Najarin are at the entrance to the UnderWorld," Kaz said. "They were going to rescue you when you got there."

"How was I supposed to know?" Tom asked.

Kaz sighed and adjusted his glasses. "Sarah's with Najarin and Maxxor. Call her and tell them what's going on."

"Thanks, Kaz." Tom hung up and called Sarah. "Hey, Sarah."

"Are you crazy?" she shrieked, causing Tom to cringe and Afjak to jump. "You've done some stupid stuff in the past, but you must be out of your mind to think of something like this."

Sarah was relieved of her scanner by Maxxor. "Tom, are you hurt?"

"We're fine," replied Tom.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Tom said. He pulled up the map of Pouril Forest. "There's a river about a half mile south of where we are."

"I think I know where you are," said Maxxor. "Follow the river. If it's the river I'm thinking of, it splits into three smaller ones."

Tom checked. "That's the one."

"Wait for us where it splits," said Maxxor. "We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Okay," said Tom. "Have you heard anything from Peyton?"

Sarah retrieved her scanner. "Peyton's been keeping an eye on Von Bloot's goons. He says they keep moving south and have slowed down. You lost them for the time being."

"Thanks, Sarah," said Tom.

"Good luck, Tom," she said.

Tom hung up and slipped his scanner in his pocket. He turned to Afjak.

"Ready to move on?" he asked.

Afjak nodded and they began to head for the river.


	5. Chapter 5

Tom and Afjak reached the divide in the river.

"Now all we have to do is wait," Tom said. He smiled at Afjak. "You must be so excited to see Najarin again."

Afjak shook his head. "I am dreading it," he said.

"Don't," said Tom. "A lot has happened in the time you've been gone. So Najarin's a little angry with you, but I bet it's nowhere near the level of relief he feels."

Afjak looked at the sky. "So much may have changed, but some things still look the same. The sky isn't any different. Or the ground."

"It'll be okay," Tom said.

Afjak heard something.

"What?" asked Tom.

Afjak shushed him and listened. There was something coming their way. Afjak pushed Tom behind him and prepared to attack.

"Yo, bros!" Peyton wandered into the open.

"Peyton! I'm glad to see you," said Tom. "Where's Kaz?"

"He's right behind me," said Peyton.

"Tom!" Kaz ran up to them. "You okay?"

"We're fine," said Tom.

"I saw Afjak get sick," said Peyton. "What happened?"

"Tom is a very intelligent human," said Afjak. "He planned our escape."

"The whole thing was fake?" asked Kaz.

"You could have fooled me, Afjak," said Peyton. "I really thought you were gonna hurl."

"At least you're okay," said Kaz. He shuddered. "I don't want to think about what Najarin would do to us if something happened to you."

"Now was going to Lake Ken-i-po so hard?" asked Tom.

"Never again," Kaz vowed. "At least not by myself."

"There you are!"

They jumped and gasped. Von Bloot was hovering above them.

"I should have killed you. You are more trouble than you're worth!" Von Bloot prepared to attack. "At least I get to take out one of Chaor's favorites, too."

A fireball struck Von Bloot between the wings and he fell to the ground. Maxxor came charging into the clearing, grabbed Von Bloot and threw him into to the river.

"Tom!" Sarah was running up to them with Najarin on her heels. "Are you okay?"

"We're fine," answered Tom.

"I'll get you yet!" shouted Von Bloot, attacking Maxxor with an ember swarm attack.

Maxxor could have dodged, but Najarin stepped in, a blast of cold air dispelling Von Bloot's attack.

"Najarin."

"Maxxor, take Afjak and the others and get them to safety," Najarin commanded. "I will deal with Von Bloot."

"Of course, Najarin," said Maxxor. He turned to the others. "Let's go."

Afjak and the humans followed Maxxor.

Najarin turned to Von Bloot. "You wanted to have your revenge? I am here now."

"Senile old fool!" growled Von Bloot. "You think you can defeat me by yourself?"

"Think? No," Najarin replied. "I know I can defeat you, Von Bloot."

* * *

"We are just going to leave him?" Afjak asked.

"He'll be fine, trust me," said Tom as they ran.

"You should have seen him when he found out that Von Bloot captured you," said Kaz. "Furious doesn't even cover it."

"I think we can stop for a moment," said Maxxor. He turned to the four humans. "You should go back to Chaotic. It's safe there."

"Not until this is over," said Tom.

"I'm staying with Tom," said Sarah.

"Ditto for me and Kaz," said Peyton.

"All right," said Maxxor.

They started moving again, this time walking instead of running for their lives. Minutes turned to an hour and they heard nothing from Najarin.

"Do you think he's okay?" asked Kaz.

"Of course," said Tom. "It's Najarin. I'm sure he's fine."

Maxxor heard something and stopped. "Najarin?"

Someone grabbed Tom and pulled him away from the group. "We have to stop meeting like this," Krekk hissed into Tom's ear, twisting his arm like he had before. "Ah, ah! I wouldn't, Maxxor."

Maxxor growled and lowered his hand.

"You think you're so clever, boy," Krekk said, enjoying Tom's pained whimper. "I am going to enjoy ending you."

Krekk and Tom pitched forward. Tom scrambled out of Krekk's reach and got to his feet. Krekk turned around to see what had hit him and saw Najarin.

"I'm out of here," he said and he flew away.

"Are you okay?" asked Sarah.

"I'm fine," said Tom, holding his arm.

They turned to Najarin. He was not injured, but he was tired.

"Afjak," he said. Afjak flinched. "Come here."

Afjak stepped forward, hanging his head. "Master, I—"

Najarin reached out and hugged Afjak. Afjak stood there, stunned, trying to make sense of what was going on.

"I don't understand. I thought you would be furious," Afjak said.

"No, I am not angry with you," Najarin said. "I was afraid you were lost forever, my son." Najarin pulled away. "Let's go home."

Afjak turned to Tom. "Thank you, Tom."

"Don't mention it," said Tom.

Najarin and Afjak flew back to Lake Ken-i-po.

"Well, I think it's time for you four to return to Chaotic," said Maxxor.

"Yeah, I've had enough for one day," said Tom. "See you around, Maxxor."

* * *

Back at the Port Court, the four friends watched a battle between two UnderWorlders.

"Today was exciting," said Sarah.

"Way to go on the whole faking Afjak was sick plan," said Peyton. "See, Kaz? I told you Major T would come up with a plan."

"Yeah," said Kaz.

"Hm? Tom, what's wrong?" Sarah asked.

Tom had the most peculiar look on his face, a cross between realization and astonishment. "Guys," he said slowly. "Did you hear what Najarin said to Afjak before they left?"

The three of them looked at each other and turned back to Tom.

"He said, 'My son.'"

Their jaws went slack.

"You mean," started Peyton.

"Afjak and Najarin?" Kaz said.

Tom nodded.

"Ha! Who would have thought?" Sarah said.

"Now that you mention it, they do look alike," said Kaz.

"Dudes, I feel like such a dunce," said Peyton. "How could we have missed that?"

"I don't know," said Tom. "But at least things are the way they should be."

* * *

In the UnderWorld, Gothos Tower

Von Bloot landed on the balcony. "They think they have me beat. No, it's not over."

"On the contrary, Von Bloot." Von Bloot turned around to see the hulking figure of Chaor. "I think it is."

Von Bloot took a step back, preparing to fly away. Chaor's faster and grabbed Von Bloot.

"No!" shouted Von Bloot.

* * *

**Please, tell me what you think. I was trying to write this as an actual episode. I didn't know what to do with Von Bloot. I didn't want to kill him off, so let's just have Chaor capture him for the time being. I mean, the UnderWorld would be too quiet if Von Bloot wasn't around to start trouble.**


End file.
